ElementClan (KatTheKittyCat)
ElementClan |center]] �������� Information | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} About ElementClan is a thread and discord sidegroup (that mainly roleplays on thread) based off of the "Warriors" series by Erin Hunter it is about four Clans EarthClan, AirClan, FireClan and WaterClan. There will be challenges (picked by the leaders) that the clans will have to face alone but eventually this will lead up to them coming together and leaving the forest and in order to survive they merge together as one clan called ElementClan. With four leaders and four deputies, will everyone put their differences and animosities aside and learn how get along or will there be fight among them? This will be quite the adventure, join ElementClan to learn more! Brief History EarthClan: After the death of EarthClan's leader and deputy a young elite warrior named Mineral(add) stepped up to become leader. Mineral went to the Moon Tree with her medicine cat and received her nine lives. Sadly on the way back home the newly named Mineralstar lost one of her lives. AirClan: Add FireClan: Add WaterClan: WaterClan is a new Clan lead by Waterfall(star), StarClan spoke to her in a dream asking her to go to the Moon Tree. Waterfall and her sister Marinewish went there and StarClan asked Waterfall to start a Clan called WaterClan. (WIP) Rules Double Grouping: Double grouping is allowed because this is a sidegroup, if you're in a main group please make sure that you are allowed to join sidegroups before joining EC. OC Limit: You may have ten OCs here in EC (2 per Clan + 2 more when the clans merge). Trials: Here in ElementClan we have a three day trial, you must roleplay within these three days and if you leave during it you will not be welcomed back and placed on the ban-list. Grammar Please try your best to have good grammar/spelling so we can understand what your saying. Naming: Please check the taken name list before joining to make sure the name you want to use is available, also please refrain from using names like Star, Starry, Starlight, Fire, Earth, Air, and Silverpelt (Water is allowed since she is the founder) also please do not use any names may offend those who are religious, and any racist names will not be tolerated. Also please do not have extremely long names because they can be hard to type. Rouge/Kittypet names are allowed but with permission, leaders may not have rogue/kittypet names. Bullying/Harassment Here in ElementClan and on AJCW any kind of bullying or harassment will not be tolerated if anyone here treats you unkindly in anyway please report them to AJCW staff and tell high ranks, they will be both blocked on the wiki and placed in the ban list. Respect You must respect everyone in the Clan no matter how big or small their rank is, everyone's important. Bullying and Harassment will not be tolerated so please be kind to others. Powerplaying Powerplaying/Mary Sue/Gary Sue etc. will not be tolerated, please try to keep roleplay here realistic, cats in the real world do not have purple pelts, seven legs, rainbow eyes and the ability to fly like Superman, so please keep your OC's appearance realistic and do not give them powers unless the ones in the warrior series (For example Goosefeather, Yellowfang, Dovewing etc.) and if you even do that you must contact a leader/deputy before doing so. Also please give your OC a balanced personality with two or three positive, negative and neutral traits.If you do not follow this rule and have an unrealistic OC your application with be declined. Mates/NSFW/Pregnancies Regarding Inappropriate behavior, NSFW content and RP Mating: Any sort of Inappropriate behavior will not be tolerated, this includes roleplay mating and any sort of NSFW content because it is extremely disturbing. Here in ElementClan we strictly do not allow any NSFW content or roleplay mating , of course your OC can have a mate just do not roleplay them mating and simply say that they are going to be parents. Multiple mates: Please do not have your OC have more then one mate because this can cause confusion and unwanted drama, if your OC's mate has died or left the Clan or they broke up then you are welcome to find them a new one, just do not let have have more then one mate at the same time. Mates outside of the Clans: If you can't find your OC a mate and want them to have kits you are welcome to ask a leader/deputy permission for them to be mates for a rogue, loner, kittypet, or a cat from another Clan. "Forbidden Loves" (Makes from other Clans) are also allowed as long as you have permission from a leader. Apprentice Mates/Pregnancy: Both apprentices must be warriors before they become mates and have kits because it can cause distraction in their warrior training. Activity We understand that you have a main group and that is your main priority on this wiki and you may also have busy lives. If you know that you are going to be inactive please take the time to fill out an inactivity form which will let us know beforehand instead of being in danger of getting of wiped from the page, also please roleplay in ElementClan at least two out of the seven days of the week. Warrior Code: Please follow the warrior code, if you do not know what it is feel free to pull it up on Warriors Wiki. Code Word: If you have read these rules and are interested in joining ElementClan please comment the password Gale where is says Code Word on the joining form! If not your form will be declined until you change it. (Code Word will be changed once a month!) Leaders Deputies Medicine Cats Medicine Cat Apprentices Peacekeepers (2 per Clan) Elite Warriors Warriors Apprentices Queens Kits Senior Warriors Elders Forms Joining OC Name: Discord User (If you have one) Desired Clan Tom or She-Cat: Age: Description: Personality: Desired Rank: Roleplay Example: Code Word: Extras: OC Image: New Character Main OC: OC Name: DesiredClan: Tom or She-Cat: Age: Desired Rank: Extras: OC Image: Leaving Main OC: Username: Reason: Any Goodbyes: How can we improve?: Alliance Group Name + Link: Leader: Orientation: Species: Reason: Benefits for both of us: Visiting Username: OC Name: Reason: How long are you staying: Are you considering joining?: Absence Username: Main OC: Reason: How long will you be gone: